


One Mans Child Is Another Mans treasure

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan works at a bookstore, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Patton is a teacher, Roman is a cop, Sensory Overload, Sick Character, Virgils a good father, Wing!AU, Wingfic, kid remy, parent virgil, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: Wing!AUWhile walking alone in the park Virgil finds a young Remy alone and scared. He takes Remy home an promises to give him the world. What he doesn't know is how much Remy will give him in return.Kid!Remy Parent!Virgil(Rating might go up)based on a role-play with the amazing remy-and-his-coffee on Tumblr





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you for checking out this project which will be the biggest writing project I've attempted so far! please read the tags for any trigger warnings and more tags will be added as the story goes on! I hope you enjoy!! ~EM

It was later then Virgil wanted it to be when he found himself wandering the streets unable to sleep. This is the third night has gone with no more than two hours of sleep and he was honestly desperate at this point. That’s how he found himself aimlessly walking through the snow in an attempt to tire himself out. 

He had been walking for about an hour when he heard a noise break the almost silent night. At first, he thought it was his own paranoia messing with him again making him hear sounds to psych himself out, but he quickly dismissed that thought as the rustling continued. The sound got louder the more he walked until his anxiety and curiosity got the best of him and he decided to investigate. He walked a little further fallowing the noise when Virgil notice feathers littering the ground on the path he was fallowing. They were black as his own and if not for the smaller size he would have assumed they were his. Growing even more concerned Virgil’s first instinct is to turn and flee but his curiosity wins, and he continues forward listening to the sound grow louder as he gets closer. Following the sound and by extension the feathers leads Virgil to a seemingly empty ally way. 

“Hello” Virgil called as he stepped into the ally way with his guard up just in case. Virgil turned in the flashlight on his cellphone to bring a little lighter into the dim ally and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. A small child with jet black wings looked up at Virgil with fearful eyes.

“P-please don’t hurt me” the kid said he was shivering and looked terrified. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he scanned the kid head to toe focusing in on his wings. They were soft looking still with baby feathers but looked dirty and neglected. They were black like Virgil's own but without the purple highlights on the tips.

“Don’t worry little dude I won’t hurt you umm…. Do you have a family or any parents? Where did you come from” Virgil asked he felt majorly out of his depth staring at the scared child in front of him. 

“Don’t take me back… please…” the child begged as he started to cry. Virgil felt panic surge through him as he watched the child get more upset.

“Hey… hey no little dude I won’t take you back but how about you come with me? I have an apartment not too far from here. What do ya say?” Virgil asked quickly it was a split-second decision, but Virgil decides that he couldn’t just leave the kid there. The kid looked at Virgil with fear in his eyes but then lunched at Virgil throwing himself into the man’s arms. Virgil noted how light the kid was and how much he was shivering. 

“Whoa ok, jeez kid your freezing, alright let’s go. Can you tell me your name first?” Virgil asked the shivering child.

“R-Remy” the kid answered softly.

“well Remy I’m Virgil” Virgil responded as he headed in the direction of his apartment. Remy cuddled closer to Virgil and his eyes began to shut. Virgil was worried that if the kid fell asleep, he would succumb to hyperthermia. He rushed the kid back to his apartment and when they made it, he wrapped the child in several blankets laying him down on the bed determined to call his friend Patton and ask for his advice on what to do with the freezing bundle of feathers currently on his bed.

Patton managed to calm Virgil down enough to tell him that he needed to get the child in a bath and slowly increase the water temperature, so he didn’t hurt the kid. Virgil thanked Patton and hung up going to fallow his friend’s advice. He grabbed Remy and places him in the tub fallowing Patton’s advice and slowly increasing the water temperature. He held the child up as he gently washed him. The water began to turn brown as he scrubbed the dirt from Remy’s body. After a while the kid began to shiver and open his eyes. Remy began to cry, his skin stung from the cold and he felt down right miserable. 

“Hey kid it’s ok, I know it must sting a little but your very cold. That’s it I got you kiddo” Virgil said as he began to groom Remy’s wings gently. A few feathers fell out as he washed the kid but no too many. After a while the kid calmed down and curled up against Virgil. He was still shivering but he chirred softly content as he was groomed.

When Virgil finished grooming Remy, he turned the water off and grabbed a soft towel.

“Ok let’s dry you off.” He said picking up Remy out of the tub and raps him in a soft towel and carries him back to his room wrapping him in a soft blanket after depositing him on the bed. The kid instantly relaxed into the soft bed and drifted off. 

Virgil ran to kitchen to prepare a quick broth for the kid knowing he would be hungry. He had found the kid digging through the trash for his food who knows how long it had been since he had a real meal. Virgil brought the soup back to the bedroom and sat on the bed rubbing Remy’s back gently to wake him up. The kid opened his eyes slowly and looked up with innocent eyes at Virgil.

“Hey little dude brought you some food” Virgil said, and Remy chirped excitedly and grabbed the bowl from Virgil and guzzled it down.  
“Ha-ha you got it little man but slow down a bit it’s not going anywhere” Virgil said but Remy ignored Virgil’s warning and ate four bowls. After eating all of that Remy began to feel really sick.

“Hey kid what’s up? You don’t look so good.” Virgil sat down and took the kid in his lap rubbing circles into Remy’s back. Virgil felt Remy’s forehead and drew his hand back, it was really warm. He had a fever and he had eaten too fast and too much. He curl up into a little ball of feathers in Virgil’s lap. Virgil felt a surge of panic, Patton had taught him how to take care of a cold kid not a sick one. He looked down at the ball of feathers in his lap and made up his mind on what too do. He remembered the way Patton would take care of them in college when one of them was sick. He picked up Remy and brought him into the living room gently setting him on the couch.

“I’ll be right back buddy” he said turning on the TV and grabbing a washcloth to wet in the kitchen. He heard Remy start to sneeze and cough that were accompanied by little squeaks of pain. Virgil hurried to wet the washcloth worried for how vulnerable the kid seemed. Virgil returned from the kitchen picking up Remy and setting him back in his lap.

“here you go buddy” Virgil said placing the washcloth on Remy’s forehead. “can you tell me what else hurts little dude?” he asked as Remy relaxed against his chest closing his eyes.

“T-tummy hurts… hurts right here too” he points to he chest. He probably had pneumonia from being out in the cold so long Virgil thought. 

“Ok buddy in the morning we are going to go to the doctors but for right now…” Virgil looked around finally settling on a small trash can besides the couch. “if you feel like your going to throw up, I want you to do it here, ok buddy?” Virgil placed the trashcan beside Remy’s head as the kid curled up head in Virgil’s lap. Virgil rubbed the kids back soothingly and hummed until he felt the kids breathing even out indicating he was asleep. Virgil smiled looking at the little ball of innocence in his lap he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes deciding he would take silent vigil over the child as he slept tonight. Virgil would be there to chase away any nightmare he may have.


	2. Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns some more about Remy during a trip to the doctor, and a confrontation at the pharmacy reveals more about the kids home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome or welcome back!  
> Sorry this chapter took me so long I’m in the middle of Finals and have been studying like crazy. With break coming up I hope to establish a schedule soon for this story. 
> 
> This chapter is longer then the last by a long shot and I elaborated a bit on some events glossed over in the original RP.
> 
> Also I started a discord server for my writing so if you wanna come hang out and talk come join  
> https://discord.gg/RcPhneY

Virgil felt way out of his depths here. Remy had woken up one time during the night but otherwise had slept through the night, but Virgil hadn’t slept at all because he was too worried about the child resting on his chest. That worry had only grown into panic when Remy threw up in the middle of the night with Virgil at his side, rubbing his back again. When morning came Virgil pulled his phone out and made a quiet phone call to the doctors and made an appointment for Remy giving the child his own last name when the receptionist asked.

“Wake up buddy” Virgil whispered rubbing the kids back gently. Remy’s little eyes opened slowly, and he groaned a little bit at the thought of getting up. Virgil waited patiently for the kid to fully wake up and adjust to the light before speaking again.

“Were gonna go to the doctors ok buddy? They’re gonna make you feel better.” Virgil coaxed not really knowing how the child would react to going to the doctors, but Remy felt too sick to argue or really comprehend Virgil’s statement he just sat up on the bed and let Virgil dress him. Virgil picked the child up and carried him outside to his car sitting him in the back and strapping him in and going around to the driver’s side to start the car. The ride was quiet with only soft music coming through the radio. It had become evident to Virgil that Remy had fallen back asleep in the back seat. When they arrived, Virgil lifted Remy carefully out of the back seat letting his rest a bit more as they entered the clinic.

“Appointment for Remy Sanders” he said softly as to not wake the child. The receptionist handed Virgil a form that asked him to list Remy’s symptoms and waved him off with the promising that a doctor would see them soon. That’s why Virgil had choose this clinic, they didn’t ask too many questions. Virgil sat in the too clean waiting room with Remy tucked into his chest and rubbed the child’s back as he occasionally coughed in his sleep.

“Remy Sanders” a woman in a white coat and scrubs called out. Virgil shook Remy’s shoulder gently to wake him up. Remy opened his eyes to being carried by Virgil into a small room with pictures of kittens painted on the walls and a small table in the corner. Virgil set Remy on the table and took a seat in the chair next to the table still holding the kids’ hand when he reached out for Virgil.

Soon the same woman came back in with another Doctor also dressed in a white coat and scrubs but also had a stethoscope around her neck. Both of them smiled at Remy asking him what was wrong.

“I-I’m sick” he answered miserably

“well my name is Dr. Valerie, and this is Dr. Talyn and were gonna help you feel better” Dr. Valerie said. Remy nodded hesitantly scooting closer to where Virgil was sitting. The two doctors glanced at the child concerned but decided not to question his behavior, he seemed to feel safe with Virgil and Virgil looked concern for the child who’s hand he was holding. That was enough for the two to decide that the kid was safe with Virgil. Dr. Talyn leaned down to Remy’s level, which wasn’t hard they were quite short, and smiled at him.

“You have such pretty wings” They said with a smile. Virgil sighed in relief, black wings like his and Remy’s were seen as cursed by many people, but this doctor didn’t seem to mind.

“T-thank you” Remy said nervously he broke into a coughing fit. His little body shook with each forceful cough and both doctors rushed to his side rubbing his back.

“That didn’t sound good. Why don’t you lay down and we’ll check you out” Dr. Valerie suggested? Remy nodded and laid back on the table. Virgil supplied his hoodie for the kid to use as a pillow and watched as the two doctors checked Remy over. They poked and prodded and tested him for about twenty minutes before stepping away and turning to Virgil.

“we need to run a few tests, but we already cleaned and bandaged his feet and we removed a few ticks he had in his wings. We think he has Pneumonia by the sound of his coughing, but a test will confirm that.” Dr. Valerie said as Dr. Talyn left to go run the tests. Virgil looked worriedly at Remy who was now sitting up on the table still coughing.

“I just need to check your eyes, ears, nose and mouth ok honey” Dr. Valerie said to Remy who nodded he liked her in fact he liked both of the doctors because they were really nice to him. Dr. Valerie took out her otoscope and went about checking Remy’s ears, nose and throat. When she got to the eyes however Remy immediately curled in on himself and whimpered shutting his eyes tight. Virgil was up in an instant picking the kid up off the table and bringing him to the chair. He sat with Remy in his lap rubbing the kids back as Remy whimpered and cried. After 15 minutes of Virgil sitting with him and whispering to him Remy calmed down enough to stop crying and uncurl from himself.

“What happened buddy” Virgil asked softly not wanting to startle the kid again.

“To bright… Hurts” Remy answered simply. Dr. Valerie took down a few notes then got down on her knees to be eye level with Remy.  
“Are you ok Honey” she asked. Remy nodded silently. “ok can I ask you a few questions?” she asked and again Remy nodded.

“Great, first does this happen often with bright lights” she asked

“yea they hurt” Remy answered

“ok how about loud noises” she asked

“They hurt too” Remy answered honestly. Dr. Valerie nodded and wrote down a few more notes before standing up and promising she’d be right back. Virgil sat with the kid in his lap patting Remy’s back occasionally when he coughed. After another 15 minutes both doctors came back into the room Dr. Valerie smiled at Remy.

“Why don’t you and I go get a lollypop because you’ve been such a good boy” she said cheerfully. Remy nodded excitedly and looked to Virgil for permission. Virgil nodded, and Remy hopped down and took Dr. Valerie’s hand as she led him out to find the candy. Left alone Dr. Talyn Turned their attention to Virgil Their smile dropped a bit.

“So, the tests confirm that Remy has Pneumonia. Your gonna want to get this prescription filled and give it to him twice a day with some food.” They said handing Virgil the prescription.

“Thank you” he said taking the slip of paper and beginning to stand up.

“one more thing” Dr. Talyn said “we noticed some things about Remy during the examination and with the notes Valerie took during the checkup we think Remy has a Sensory Processing disorder.”

“what does that mean” Virgil asked concerned

“it means he processes things differently, more intensely, and in Remy’s case it seems to be light and sound. So, he’s going to have difficulty with bright lights and loud noises.” Dr. Talyn explains “But Valerie said you handled it pretty well in there, so I trust your going to be able to handle this” they encouraged seeing the anxious look on Virgil’s face

“thanks again both of you.” Virgil said waving goodbye and exiting the room. He found Dr. Valerie and Remy standing next to a box full of toys. Remy was playing contently with a lollypop in his mouth and Dr. Valerie was listening to him explain the toys.

“You ready to go buddy” Virgil asked, and Remy nodded getting to his feet and walking over. He had his arms outstretched and Virgil complied picking up the kid. He said a quick thank you to Dr. Valerie and walked out to the car with Remy strapping the kid in and bundling him up in a blanket before getting in himself.

“ok kiddo your gonna come live with me for a bit is that ok?” Virgil asked. Remy nodded happily

“I get to stay?” he asked, and Virgin nodded “Yay! I promise I’ll be good” he was so excited.

“yea kid you get to stay, but first we have to go by the pharmacy to pick up your medicine first okay?” Virgil said, and he smiled because for the first time since he’d found him the kid was truly smiling. Virgil drove to a small pharmacy nearby and parked towards the front of the store. Picking up Remy from the back the two made their way inside.

Inside the pharmacy there was a man standing at the counter yelling at the woman behind the desk. To Virgil they looked to be arguing and so Virgil stayed in the back with the little bundle that was Remy in his arms. The mans shouts grew louder and Virgil felt Remy’s grip on him get tighter and felt the child’s breathing get more erratic. He looked down to see Remy attempting to hide himself with his wings and tears streaming down his face. Virgil’s eyes widened, he has had his fair share of panic attacks himself and knew he had to get the kid out of there. He quickly walked back to the car opting to get in the back where there was more room. He held the small bundle tightly.

“I got you kid you’re ok, no one’s gonna hurt you” he whispered rubbing the kids back. Remy slowly but surely began to calm down and Virgil could feel the kid relax in his arms, but he was still trembling.

“they were fighting… someone was gonna get hurt” Remy mumbled.

“it’s gonna be ok kid we’re just gonna wait here until we see the bad man leave. Then we’re gonna get your medicine, go home, and watch some Disney movies. How does that sound bud?” Virgil said trying to lay out the game plan to make Remy more comfortable. Remy rubbed his eyes and looked up at Virgil.

“What’s a Disney movie?” Remy asked. Virgil was shocked the kid didn’t even know what a Disney movie was. He had no idea where Remy came from but at that moment, he vowed that he would never go back there. He sat and explained what a Disney movie was until the man from earlier left the pharmacy. Remy was ok after he left, a bit jumpy but ok. The two went back inside to the counter.

“Is everything ok?” Virgil asked the woman behind the counter as she was filling his prescription. The woman explained that the man had come in with a forged prescription and they were arguing about the forgery. Virgil relaxed a bit knowing the situation. He got the prescription and returned with Remy to the apartment. Today had been one long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for reading!
> 
> As always a huge thanks and tons of credit to Remy-and-his-coffee on tumblr for coming up with the original concept and being my Roman, Logan, and Remy!
> 
> As I said up top I started a discord server so if you wanna come hang out, discus the story, just talk In general I would love to meet you guys!!
> 
> Discord link:  
> https://discord.gg/RcPhneY

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter the chapters will get longer as I go and I will attempt to establish an update schedule but please be patient with me I am a college student in my first year working towards a degree. 
> 
> So much credit of this story goes to remy-and-his-coffee on Tumblr who came up with the concept and portrays Remy, Logan, and Roman in the roleplay which serves as the inspiration for this story.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading please leave your feed back!!
> 
> ~EM


End file.
